Retirement is one of the major role transitions of aging. In spite of significant amounts of previous research, an understanding of retirement from a sociological perspective requires a more comprehensive approach--both substantively and methodologically--than has been previously taken. This study will provide a comprehensive analysis of the antecedents and consequences of retirement. The data used for analysis will be seven high quality, longitudinal studies (three national and four regional). Key features of the data analyses are: (1) the use of causal models and multivariate statistical techniques; (2) a multidimensional approach encompassing the range of factors potentially affecting and affected by retirement; (3) special analysis of sub-groups of special interest (e.g., women, blacks, and unskilled workers); and (4) appropriate attention to age, period, and cohort effects. The use of multiple data sets will maximize available information and permit valuable comparisons and replications across data sets. The final report will synthesize findings and pay special attention to patterns of successful retirement. Information from this study will be useful in the development of retirement policy and program planning.